6x001 - Xbox 360
Plot The gang kicks off the debut of the Jory Caron Laboratory 2.5 with the microwaving of an X-Box 360 and an X-Box controller. This is accomplished by the 10th microwave in the series, Susan. Initially a depressed Riley introduces the show and says that due to new policy guidelines they'll have to do something safe, in this case microwaving hot pockets. Jory then reveals it was all an April Fool's joke and the real episode begins. Sadly, the X-Box ended up killing Susan, which the boys learn in the following episode. The X-Box 360 and controller both went up in flames. The fire was too much for Jory's gloves to take, so Riley used the fire extinguisher. This use of the fire extinguisher and the terrible eye burning that resulted from the experiment led Jory to conclude that this was a "bad idea." Trivia *The chrome microwave shown in the title sequence's template is Bertha, an unusued season 6 microwave. Bertha was found to be broken when they went to use her. However, she has been in more episodes than any other girl, as she's been in the title sequence for seasons 6-8, as well as in season 10. *Starting with this season, at the end of the title sequence, after Jory says the show's title, you hear the beeping of a microwave, followed by the image of a microwave door opening. *We learn that Riley's mother's name is also Susan. *The quote of "What are you doing?! Put that out!!" when Jory takes the XBOX 360 out of the microwave while it was still on fire, was used in the subsequent opening themes. *We learn that Susan is a firecracker. *This is the only episode so far that Riley has done the intro completely by himself. *This episode is the debut of the now-classic "2-point-(5 / 6 / 8)" pelvic thrust. *The upgrade to the JCML 2.5 was switching the victim's tray from the left to the right of the microwave. Also, Jory got some new heavy-duty gloves. *On February 3, 2018, after she went to the Dollar Tree store in Bonita, Kyle Jasper Portillo microwaved a Lego XBOX 360. Daddy suppose not too. *If you click on the annotation to YouTube's "new policy changes", you get Rick-rolled. **The "new policy changes" may be a reference to how, at one point, there was in fact a policy that forbade them from showing fire, which is why no. 11 (match) was flagged. *This is the 3rd time that a home game console is put in the microwave. Before that was the GameCube (Season 4) and the Playstation 2 (Season 4). Quotes * Jory: An April Fool's joke, jackass! Let's cue the real episode! Fooled you! You guys thought Riley was gonna be the host, and you guys are idiots! All of you, a bunch of idiots! It's gonna be me, Jory Caron, 'cause I am the host of "Is it a Good Idea to Microwave This?" I'm Jory Caron! * Jory: Welcome back! This is gonna be season 6. Everything here, we're gonna microwave this season! If you'll look around here a little bit- all of this stuff over here. We've got hand warmers. I already had one out. It was in my pants earlier. Why? I don't know! * Jory: Nerf gun- isn't that exciting? I think it is! *Jory: Today, we're gonna be microwaving the X-Box 360. 360- that's how many degrees there are in a circle. I don't know where I'm going with this joke, but it's going in my microwave! *Riley: 2-point-5! Jory: What is that again?! Riley: 2-point-5! Jory: That is extreme, if you ask me! *Jory: You might be wondering, "What is her name?" Well, I thought you guys would ask. That's why I named her Susan! Susan?! Doesn't that sound like a home, a homely name? No, it's a homewrecker! Riley: That's my mother's name! *Jory: That is a tight, tight fit, just like Susan! *Jon: What're you doing?! That's not good! Put that out! *Jon: Whenever you can't put the fire out on your FOURTH try, you know it's NOT a good idea! At least, that's MY first clue! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzodemYzswQ